musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Power
| Format = 7" (mono) | Recorded = January 26, 1971, Rodel Studios, Washington, D.C. | Genre = Funk | Length = * (Pt. 1) * (Pt. 2) * (Pt. 3) * (complete version) | Label = King 6368 | Writer = James Brown | Producer = James Brown | Certification = | Chronology = James Brown charting singles | Last single = "Spinning Wheel Pt. 1" (1971) | This single = "Soul Power Pt. 1'" (1971) | Next single = "I Cried" (1971) | Misc = }} "Soul Power" is a song by James Brown. Brown recorded it with the original J.B.'s (plus Fred Wesley) and it was released as a three-part single in 1971. Like "Get Up (I Feel Like Being a) Sex Machine" and other hits from this period it features backing vocals by Bobby Byrd. It charted #3 R&B and #29 Pop.White, Cliff (1991). "Discography". In Star Time (pp. 54–59) booklet. New York: PolyGram Records. Part 1 of "Soul Power" appeared on the 1972 album Soul Classics. Live versions of the song were included on Revolution of the Mind (1971) and Love Power Peace (1992; recorded 1971), but no longer version of the original studio recording received an album release until an eight-minute re-edit was issued on the 1986 compilation album In the Jungle Groove. The complete studio recording, over 12 minutes long, appeared for the first time on the 1996 CD compilation Funk Power 1970: A Brand New Thang. Personnel * James Brown - lead vocal with The J.B.'s: * Bobby Byrd - organ, vocals * Darryl "Hasaan" Jamison - trumpet * Clayton "Chicken" Gunnells - trumpet * Fred Wesley - trombone * St. Clair Pinckney - tenor saxophone * Phelps "Catfish" Collins - guitar * Bobby Roach - guitar * William "Bootsy" Collins - bass * John "Jabo" Starks - drums * Johnny Griggs - congasLeeds, Alan, and Harry Weinger (1991). "Star Time: Song by Song". In Star Time (pp. 46–53) booklet. New York: PolyGram Records. Soul Power 74 | Format = 7" | Recorded = * January 26, 1971, Rodel Studios, Washington, D.C. (original "Soul Power") * September 27–28, 1973, Advantage Studios, New York, NY (overdubs) | Genre = Funk | Length = * (Part I) * (Part II) | Label = People 631 | Writer = James Brown | Producer = James Brown | Certification = | Chronology = | Last single = | This single = | Next single = | Misc = }} In 1974 Brown created an instrumental version of "Soul Power" by having Maceo Parker and Fred Wesley overdub new horn parts onto the rhythm track of the original recording. Sound engineer Bob Both added sound effects at several points to conceal where the original horn track had bled through into the rhythm parts. Titled "Soul Power 74" and credited to "Maceo and the Macks", the new version was released as a two-part single on People Records and charted #20 R&B and #109 Bubbling Under Pop.Leeds, Alan (1995). Discography. In Funky Good Time: The Anthology booklet. New York: PolyGram Records. It also appeared on the album Us!. Cover versions * The alternative rock band The Smashing Pumpkins covered "Soul Power" on their 2000 album Machina II/The Friends & Enemies of Modern Music. * Rapper Chuck D performs it on his 2007 tribute album Tribb to JB. Samples Both the "Soul Power" and "Soul Power 74" have been extensively sampled by hip hop producers. "Soul Power 74" was also sampled on Jennifer Lopez's 2005 song "Get Right". Appearances in other media "Soul Power 74" is featured in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas on the radio station Master Sounds 98.3. References External links * class=song|id=t922299|pure_url=yes}} Song Review at Allmusic * List of songs that sample "Soul Power" Category:James Brown songs Category:Songs written by James Brown Category:The J.B.'s songs Category:1971 singles Category:1974 singles Category:King Records (United States) singles Category:1971 songs